


Breathplay

by ktula



Series: 101 Kinks (2017/2018) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, but also consensual choking, nonconsensual choking (canon-typical)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/pseuds/ktula
Summary: Kylo has been choking people that piss him off.Hux takes offense to that.





	Breathplay

Kylo waits until the meeting is already in progress before barging into Hux’s office, robes swirling. “General Hux,” he intones, slowly gazing over—

—a room empty of everyone but the General himself.

“Ah,” Hux says without looking up, stylus darting quickly over his datapad. “You’ve arrived.”

“You summoned me,” Kylo says.

“Yes, for a meeting that started twenty nine minutes ago, and was scheduled to end … now.”

The prick doesn’t even need to look at a chrono.

“I’ll make this quick,” Hux continues. He still hasn’t looked up. “Mitaka was in medical today. Thannison was in medical the day before. I have junior officers drawing straws to see who has to come to the bridge if you’re lurking in the shadows. This ends now.”

“Supreme Leader Snoke—”

“You will not,” Hux snaps, and he stands up, fingertips bridged on the desk. Glares at Kylo, and takes a deep breath. As though that’s going to calm him down. “You will not choke any more of my officers on my bridge.”

“They lack—”

“ _That’s an order, Ren._ ” The anger rolls off Hux, sudden as a flash flood. There are flecks of spittle on his lips, and his skin is red and blotchy.

Hux is looking for a fight—and if that’s what he wants, fuck him, Kylo’s not giving him shit.

Kylo shrugs one shoulder. “All you had to do is say so.”

He turns and ambles out, robe swirling behind him.

 

Kylo chokes Mitaka the next time Mitaka pisses him off anyway.

He gets cc’d on a notice from engineering within the hour advising him that development on the Silencer has been put on hold.

 

“What the hell, Hux.”

“General, if you would,” Hux says. He’s staring out the viewport with his hands clasped behind his back. “I’m on duty.”

Kylo lowers his voice, but only because the vocoder is less prone to static at lower volumes. “I need that ship, Supreme Leader Snoke won’t stand for—”

“Supreme Leader Snoke understands that all personnel need to be working at maximum capacity, and respects my decision to divert funding away from a frivolous engineering project to cover the sudden deficit we’ve incurred in medical.”

Kylo inhales sharply, just as taken aback by Hux’s decision to consult with Snoke independently as he is Hux’s reference to the Silencer as a frivolous engineering project when Hux fucking _lives_ for those.

“Lord Ren,” Hux says calmly, and Kylo doesn’t realize it’s a dismissal until Hux has already left.

 

At this point, Mitaka’s gotta be doing it on purpose, the little shit, has to be deliberately pissing Kylo off because there’s no way this is an accident and Kylo is going to choke him, he’s going to throw out his hand and fucking throttle Mitaka and—

—by the time Kylo remembers about the Silencer, he’s already pulled most of the dark into him and he can feel it fucking rattling his teeth and it’s going to start boiling his blood if he doesn’t do something with it—

And, well, if dispersing it means that it mostly gets dispersed in Hux’s direction, if dispersing it means that he can watch Hux straighten and cough from across the bridge, face briefly turning red due to the lack of oxygen—

Well, it’s no matter.

 

The thing is, Kylo reasons, quietly gathering more dark into the palm of his hand, maybe Hux had a point. Maybe it’s not the officer’s faults that they’re bringing him bad news. Maybe it’s not Mitaka’s fault that he’s constantly reporting failures back to Kylo.

In front of him, Mitaka shifts, eyes darting briefly to the side before staring Kylo in the face. “Lord Ren?” Mitaka asks.

“It’s fine,” Kylo says absently, leaning back against the wall.

“F-fine?”

“Thank you for the report,” Kylo adds.

Mitaka scurries off, which is not a problem. Mitaka isn’t Kylo’s concern anyway.

Kylo’s concern is currently bent over a console on the other side of the bridge, red hair tucked up neatly under his command cap, but still visible on his sideburns when he turns his head.

Kylo narrows his eyes, focuses, and reaches out toward Hux, visualizes the force as tendrils of darkness coming out from Kylo’s palm, and slowly, gently, curling around Hux’s neck before thinking better of the metaphor, and just visualizing his own hand.

_After all_ , he thinks, slowly tightening the invisible fingers around Hux’s neck, watching the colour rise in Hux’s face as he chokes, _isn’t a General responsible for all troops under his command?_

Across the bridge, Hux doubles over, gagging and coughing. He reaches out to the console beside him, and Kylo wonders if he’s going to sag against it or if he’ll just collapse to the floor—

—except Hux uses the console to brace himself as he forces his body into an upright position, and glares at Kylo so furiously from across the room that Kylo starts, and lets slip the dark woven around Hux’s neck. Hux gasps, inhales so heavily that it’s audible the entire way across the bridge.

“My office,” Hux mouths, rubbing his neck with his gloved hand. “One hour.”

Kylo frowns, and stalks off the bridge.

He very nearly doesn’t go, except that every time Kylo makes up his mind to blow Hux off, he remembers the Silencer, and how much he wants the fucking thing.

He makes a point of being late.

But he goes.

 

Hux doesn’t even acknowledge him as Kylo enters his office.

The chair across from Hux’s desk is pulled out as though Kylo is supposed to sit in it, so he doesn’t.

And then, after a span of awkward minutes where Hux doesn’t even acknowledge that Kylo is there, Kylo does.

The moment Kylo sits, Hux puts down his stylus. Kylo expects to be berated, expects Hux to yell at him, spittle flying and face going red like usual. Kylo expects to be threatened, to be told that the Silencer is permanently shelved, to be told that Hux has spoken with the Supreme Leader and shut down not just this project, but every project Kylo requests in the foreseeable future …

Kylo expects anything other than what Hux actually does—because Hux pulls off one glove, loosening each finger individually before sliding the entire glove off his hand, exposing his bare, pale skin, nails trimmed neatly but rough at the cuticles.

And then, before Kylo has even processed the removal of the first glove, Hux pulls off the second.

Both his hands are bare.

Kylo is removing his mask before even consciously deciding to do so, and the rush of cool air against his too-hot face is such a relief that his toes curl in his boots. He can breathe again. This is good. This is fine, this is—

—Hux’s bare fingers are at his own collar, undoing the hidden catch on the left side, and then peeling his jacket down, exposing the purpling bruises on his neck.

“You did this,” Hux says, and his voice rasps out of his throat, quiet and soft, but powerful all the same.

Kylo can see his own fingerprints in the flesh of Hux’s neck, thumb on one side, and fingers on the other, as though he’d physically used his right hand directly on Hux’s skin even though it had only been the force.

“Did you like the way it felt?” Hux continues.

Kylo looks away.

“Because Mitaka didn’t. And Thannison didn’t. And neither did Jorga, or Silverson, or Espar. I have all their names, Kylo. Every single person you’ve ever sent to medical.”

Kylo fidgets with the mask in his hand. This isn’t going how he expected it would go, the Silencer hasn’t even been brought up yet, this isn’t—

“I didn’t like it,” Hux says.

Kylo looks up at him. Hux isn’t looking Kylo in the eye, is instead looking slightly lower. “There’s a certain—art to it,” Hux says, words measured, but voice still ragged and raw. “A finesse which you entirely lack.”

Kylo realizes, chill creeping down his spine, that Hux is looking at his neck.

_I’m here to talk about the Silencer_ is what he means to say.

“Choking?” is what comes out of his mouth.

“It’s meant to be delicate,” Hux says, standing carefully and pacing over to the viewport. “There’s so much structure in the neck that can be ruined if one is too heavy-handed. Do you have medical training, Ren?”

“N-no,” Kylo says. He’s staring at his knee, trying to figure out where the fuck this conversation had gone so far sideways, and before he can determine it, there’s a shadow cast over him.

He looks up.

Hux is standing in front of Kylo. He leans forward, and places his knee onto the chair Kylo is sitting in.

Hux’s knee is right between Kylo’s legs.

“I’m going to ask this now,” Hux says, voice hardly more than a whisper, “and I’m only going to ask this once. This is your one chance. This is your only chance, because I have to assume—” Hux stops talking, turns his head away to cough violently into the elbow of his jacket. His voice, when he starts speaking again, is even lower this time, cracks on some of the vowels, and his breathing is raspy in a way that reminds Kylo very much of his own grand—

“I have to assume you don’t know any better,” Hux says. “Do you want me to show you? Do you want me to show you what you’ve been inflicting on everyone?”

“Yes,” Kylo says softly, and his voice cracks just like Hux’s.

Hux’s hand, when it darts out, is like a snake, snapping forward and locking around Kylo’s throat. He starts squeezing immediately, blocking off Kylo’s airway and making spots flare behind Kylo’s eyes.

It’s the most out of control that Kylo has ever felt, including the times that he can’t think for all the feelings exploding inside his head. Hux is staring right at him, panting a little but with his eyes cool and steady and as Kylo watches, Hux darts out his tongue, licks his dry lips.

Kylo struggles, a little, against Hux’s hand, and Hux pushes harder against him, leaning forward, pushing his knee in between Kylo’s legs.

When the pressure lets up, Kylo gasps. The air is so sweet in his lungs, and his eyes are wet and it feels like something is unfolding in his chest, like there is something beautiful and fragile and dark awakening inside his ribcage—

“Well, well, well,” Hux says, voice low and thick. He nudges Kylo with his knee again.

Kylo’s face flames as he realizes that he is achingly hard, and it must be obvious, it must be obvious because why else would Hux be pressing his knee between Kylo’s legs like this?

“Take a deep breath for me, sweetheart,” Hux says, and the moment Kylo raggedly inhales, Hux clamps his right hand over Kylo’s mouth and pinches Kylo’s nose viciously shut with his left. His knee shoves hard against Kylo’s dick, pressing his balls back against his body, and Hux leans into him and Kylo’s head is spinning and his dick throbs and he has never wanted anything more in his life than what he wants right now, than what he wants right here—

“You can breathe for me in five,” Hux says. “Four.”

Kylo’s vision is starting to go grey on the edges.

“Three,” Hux says, and then he stops counting to duck his head and cough. “T-two.”

Kylo is right on the edge. He’s right on the edge of it and if he has to wait one more moment he’s going to pass out from lack of oxygen, and he could easily shove Hux off him with the force, can feel the Dark swirling around his head trying to protect his body, keep him from passing out, but he doesn’t pull from any of it, he doesn’t even try, pretends he is forceless and helpless and he’s so close, so close, so—

“One,” Hux says, and he takes his hands off Kylo’s face and immediately grabs Kylo’s dick through his pants, squeezing and twisting hard and fast and Kylo is—

—Kylo is breathing and coming and there is snot running from his nose, and tears at the corners of his eyes and his pants are suddenly, uncomfortably wet, his dick twitching with the remnants of his orgasm even as Hux pushes his knee harder against Kylo and Kylo breathes in great, shuddering gasps—

When the pressure releases all at once, when Hux steps back and away, Kylo shuts his eyes. He has to, has to get his bearings, because he’s so disoriented and bereft and he wants it again, immediately, even though his throat is throbbing and his face hurts, nose burning where Hux had pinched him, cheek raw on the inside where Hux had forced it against Kylo’s teeth.

There’s the click of a lighter, a brief inhale, and then Kylo’s eyes jolt open as Hux dissolves into a coughing fit so severe that it wracks his entire body, and the lit cigarette falls to the floor, where Kylo extinguishes it with the force.

“Vicious fucker,” Hux hisses when he’s regained control of his body. “I should do this to you daily until I’m actually healed enough to have a kriffing smoke. It would serve you right for what you’ve done to me.”

Kylo’s dick twitches, and Hux’s mouth curves into a slow smile.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you,” he says, and he turns and looks out the viewport, considering.

Kylo can’t breathe.

“You can see me in my office tomorrow,” Hux says, finally. “End of alpha shift. Any more of your banthashit—any member of my crew in medbay, any destroyed consoles, any hint of anything—and the meetings will be canceled indefinitely.”

“The Silencer?” Kylo asks. His fingers and toes are tingling, and he needs to prolong this conversation, as he’s not entirely certain he can stand.

Hux shrugs. “We’ll see if I continue to like your performance in these … meetings,” he says, looking deliberately at the cum-soaked crotch of Kylo’s pants. “I can be magnanimous if I wish to be. If your performance is otherwise satisfying.”

Kylo swallows hard, nods. Gathers up his helmet. Steadies himself with the force as he rises so that Hux can’t see the way that his knees tremble, the way that his entire body is unsteady, the slight twitch of his fingers and the spinning in his head as he rises.

“Don’t forget,” Hux calls out after him as he leaves. “Tomorrow.”

 

Later that night, Kylo stares at himself in the mirror. There are faint bruises on his neck, a scratch on his cheek where one of Hux’s nails had snagged on his flesh, and his nose aches from where Hux had grabbed it, pinched it shut.

Kylo drags his hand slowly down his chest, curls it around his half-hard cock.

He looks at the chrono mounted on the wall.

Nineteen hours to go.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
